


Welcome to Blue Team

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt received: We never actually see Tucker and Wash meet in canon - when the boys are all together at the end of season 8 to fight the Meta, Wash just knows who Tucker is, presumably from talking to the others. But we never see their proper introduction. Can we see that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Blue Team

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on my Tumblr :) I like to think of it as how the Tuckington ship set sail.

It occurred to Washington that although they had battled a bunch of Tex’s (he’d given up counting after he'd taken out nineteen), had defeated the Meta side by side and had been allowed to join Blue team (at Caboose's incessant pleading), he hadn’t actually introduced himself properly to the second member of the Blues. Or was it the first member of the Blues? Well, if anything the other Blue was at least competent. Washington kind of just picked up Tucker’s name by hearing what the others called him. And Tucker had learned Washington’s name presumably the same way.

They’d piled into the ship that was apparently taking them home and it was going to be a lengthy trip. Everyone had wandered off, keen on exploring the ship - they’d never been on a space ship this big before - and Washington thought it was as good a time as any to introduce himself to Blue team’s leader. After all, they had saved his life.

“Um…hello. I don’t know if any of the others have said anything, but I’m Washington. I just wanted to say thanks for letting me onto the team, Sir. I appreciate you helping me out, despite everything.” He meant it too. They didn’t have to help him, not at all, but for some reason beyond his comprehension, they did. The Blues had every reason under the sun to just leave him to be taken by the chairman and be sent to jail again. Or worse. The Chairman didn’t like losing his property.

“Dude, what’s with the ‘Sir’? The name’s Lavernius Tucker.”

“It’s only proper that I show adequate respect to the leader of the team.” Even if he seemed unfit for the job, a leader of a team was the leader regardless.

Tucker scoffed. “Blue leader? Me? Fuck that, dude. You’re more qualified than I am. You do it.”

“But—”

“Nope. Not hearing it. The open position we had on Blue team was for a leader, and we picked you up for the role. Congratulations, Wash, on becoming Blue leader.” Tucker clapped a hand on Washington’s shoulder.

"But I’ve never been a leader and you’ve only just met me.”

“Well, you can’t fuck it up any more than Church did,” Tucker shrugged. “You’ll do fine. I’m just glad its not me or Caboose. Fuck, that would be the absolute worst.”

“…I can understand why Caboose being leader wouldn’t be a good idea, but you don’t seem completely incapable.”

“I’m a lover. Not a leader. Unless we’re talking about being in the bedroom. Then fuck yeah I’d wanna be leader. But, y’know, I like to mix it up there sometimes. Who wants to be leader all the time? Sometimes its nice to let someone else take the wheel.” Tucker peered at Wash, seemingly scrutinising him. Tucker’s gaze wandered over Wash’s armour like he was looking for something. “If I was with you, I’d totally let you drive like, nearly all of the time. Whatever you want, dude, you can have it. Or I can give it. Whatever. I would totally let you call the shots.”

Washington blinked. “Uh…what?” How did a conversation about leading the Blue team turn into…well… _that?_

“Seriously, man. Oh, dude, was that chick in the white armour checking me out?” Tucker paused, looking at the woman as she left the hangar. “Yeah, she’s totally checking me out. Hey, sugar! Wait up! I know a _great_ place we can hang out!”

Wash watched as Tucker hastily made his way over to the woman and he wondered just what kind of team he had suddenly been made caretaker of and if Tucker had been serious.


End file.
